A deal for love
by deathcute
Summary: Lot of things happened after the BOTFA and the shared love between Tauriel and Kili gave Rodiriel. Half elf, Half dwarf she must find her way in a world that doesn't wants her. And when Thorin decides it is time for the kingdoms of elves and dwarves to finally establish peace she's the key for success. OCxOC, LegolasxOC, no death after the BOTFA. I do not own anything.
1. prologue

**A deal for love:**

After the battle the copses and the grief were taken away. Or at least they tried. They were too many. Too much grief and sadness now engraved in everyone's soul.

And as the months passed the pain faded but still let a trace in all minds, but death was too be soon replaced by births amongst all races as the kingdoms were rising from ashes.

"And yet I do not think he will allow this, brother. You are not ignorant about the fact that he hates them are you not?" the oldest said walking down the bright halls closely followed by his brother.

"I know but it is too late now, he will have to acknowledge my love for her and…"

"Your love for her? You two only speak by letters may I remind you? May I? " he repeated seeing the youngest not giving him the answer he wanted. "Don't tell me you found an other way to see each other?"

"Yes, but this is not what I wanted to say to you…"

"Uncle Thorin is going to be so mad at you for disobeying his orders again Kili. I can't believe this. The kingdom needs everybody's help to get all its influence back and you're just here flirting with some elf in the woods…"

"Fili…"

"Brother I've always been on your side and always be, but right now even us, as young as we are, have to give all of our energy for the good of the realm. Dwarves are coming from all lands to return to their long lost homeland, as the prince of Erebor you must at least try to help us."

"Fili please listen to me."

"And you know that even if you are not the heir of this kingdom, anything can happen to me, sickness, war, murder. You must be prepared for this eventuality…"

"She's with child!"

The blond stopped all of a sudden and Kili nearly bumped into him. The youngest waited a reaction from his brother who was looking at him in a way Kili had never seen before, a mixture of anger and disbelief.

"That's it, we must tell Uncle."

"What? No! There's no need for that, Tauriel is going to hide the baby from the dwarves and she said that her king would never hurt it, Thorin will never know about him."

"Don't you understand? If Thranduil ever learns about this child, it will give him power over our King! The prince of Thorin Oakenshield's kingdom is to have a child with an elf who doesn't even have royal blood in her veins. That's great opportunities for the elf king to blackmail our King don't you think?" explained Fili, worried.

"I did not think about that…"

"Come with me, Uncle must be with Balin, he said they needed to talk about something together this morning."

Fili pulled his brother by the arm down the bright halls before Kili could say anything, and the worried look in Fili's eyes made him understand that the situation he was in was not great news after all…

As expected Thorin and Balin were in the king's office dealing with economic problems they were to encounter in the next few months when Fili and Kili burst in.

"For the love of Mahal, Fili! Kili! What both of you are doing here? I told you not to interrupt except if an army of goblins were amongst us!" said Thorin in his deepest voice

"Sorry Uncle but Kili has to tell you something that is as bad as a hundred of goblins attacking us" said Fili as he pushed his brother gently so he could face Thorin.

The king frowned, as far has he knew when something concerned the brothers, things were bad but when it only concerned Kili it was even worst because he was acting without the advices of his brother. He had to take a seat.

"Well?" he said, looking at Kili who seemed rather afraid.

"Well, as you may remember, I got very fond of the elf who saved me from that arrow"

_Oh, gods_, thought Thorin.

"And you know that we've been writing since you forbidden us to meet"

"Tell me only what I don't already know Kili" he said losing patience.

"Well we did not just write to each other, we actually met, a lot of times, and the thing is…I'm sorry Uncle."

"Oh spare us with all that boring speech it's useless! Tell him! Now!" this time it was Fili who lost his nerves.

"Well, go on buddy" Balin said calmly.

"She's with child" Kili said quickly, closing his eyes waiting for a reaction from his Uncle.

"You are so dead my dear nephew" Thorin said bluntly.

The eyes his Uncle gave him, Kili swore later that it became his worst nightmare. At the moment he was so afraid he could have run away or hides behind his brother but he stood still as his Uncle slowly stood up yelling.

"The child must be raised here Thorin, sooner or later the people of both dwarves and elves kingdoms will know and if you let the child to Thranduil things are going to be bad. Thorin listen to me!"

Dwalin and Thorin were now arguing again about the child as Thorin didn't want to talk about it and preferred to do as if it didn't exist, ignoring the consequences.

"You have to bring the she-elf here Thorin that's for the better" Balin added as he was standing next to Kili who was looking like a child who made a prank and regretted it.

"Let's admit I allowed her to live here and give birth, who would take care of the child after that? Kili is too young and I don't think any dwarf would like to take care of a child that is not theirs…mostly if it's half elfish"

"But Uncle, Tauriel will take care of our baby! Why wouldn't she?" Kili frowned as his Uncle, Balin and Dwalin looked at him sadly.

"Kili she hasn't told you? One other reason why dwarves and elves are not meant to be reunited is because they cannot give birth without taking a life." Balin explained "Both magic can't be combined therefore the mother has to choose between her life and her baby's, and it often end with the father being raising the child alone." As he saw fear in Kili's eyes he added "You must thank her she didn't say anything and waited this long"

"But she's to give birth in less than a month!" Kili cried "And she didn't tell me, at least I could have been prepared…"

"Yes buddy but you torturing yourself while the baby was growing wouldn't have been a good idea either. Would have you been able to choose between your love and your flesh and blood? She made the decision and she believe you can raise the child alone so you must be strong for her, and your child"

"And yet I did not give my approbation for that" Thorin said as he thought being outside the conversation too much already.

Dwalin sighed; he knew that even if his best friend was stubborn he would allow his nephew to keep the child with them as in the elfish kingdom no one was there for it.

"Fine" Simply said Thorin. Kili even with all the sadness his heart was filled with, a part of him was glad for his child.

The funerals were held in Mirkwood in a clearing covered with all kinds of flowers. Small groups of elves and dwarves came. Kili was with his brother and Uncle and Thranduil and Legolas came too. The sadness around Kili was palpable. His love was lost forever and even if he had made the promise to protect their child Kili knew it was going to be really difficult. The sleeping baby girl in his arms reminded him everything about Tauriel, her short hair were the same colour, her skin, even if her dwarfish part was revealed by some little freckles; it was as white as her mother's. She was wrapped in a black dress covered with white shining jewels reminding the stars Tauriel talked about so often, the dress was matching her mom's, adding to the resemblance.

As the coffin was buried under a tree all kind of memories came in Kili's mind. Memories of the months passed with her, the love they shared no matter what and the last word she told him.

"_Promise me you will take care of her no matter what." She said._

"_I will I promise" responded Kili holding her hand and their baby the three of them crying in despair._

"_I love you, both." Her last words were._

"_We love you" said Kili leaning to kiss her on the forehead. _

As everyone left only three people were standing in front of the tree: Kili and his daughter, and Legolas whom heartbreak was now filled with grief. They did not talk or looked at each other but Legolas heard small crying sounds as a tear ran on Kili's cheek.

"I made her a promise" the dwarf said calmly "I promised her that I would always look after her and make her happy but I truly am scared because I do not know if I'll be able to do that on my own"

"She trusted you" the elf responded.

"I know that's why I must be strong for her and Rodiriel" Kili said going away from the tree leaving the elf to his own thoughts. "I will be strong for you, I love you" He said as he kissed his awakening daughter "And always will".

**Author's note:** Hi everyone ! I hope this prologue was good enough for you! I was thinking about this story for a while now and I decided to write it but I must share with you the fact that english is not my native language so I shall beg your pardon for my lack of knowledge.

This story is mainly going to be about Rodiriel life and future as you may saw I the summary but I had to replace story in its context so you could understand what was going on.

I do not have much time but writing is a pleasure for me still I like when things are done correctly so the time of waiting between two chapters will not be regular certainly.

As for reviews it is also a pleasure for me to read them and know what you think of my story and even change parts of the plot if I fing some interresting suggestions.

May your reading good, with pleasure and smile

sincerely yours,

Deathcute.


	2. When it all began

**Chapter 1:**

They ran as fast as they could. Jumping over rocks, fallen trees and hiding behind bushes.

"You won't catch me Fram! Told you!" the red-head said looking behind her shoulder her long hair floating in the wind.

"That's what you said yesterday!" the man told her speeding the pace.

But soon they arrived to the big doors and Rodiriel took a big breath before accelerating until she saw her father and her uncle Thorin on the watch, looking at her rather angry.

_Shit_, she thought. It was the fourth time this month they caught her and the fact that her father asked for his uncle's help meant big problems for her.

She suddenly stopped.

"Fram that's it for today, I'm in big trouble" telling her friend pointing at her father discreetly.

"Oh, yeah I can see that. Then I'll go back to Dale. Hoping to see you tomorrow" Fram said staring at them.

"Don't look at them like that. But I doubt it. I think we'll have to wait a week, at the very least. Uncle Thorin is not that kind of 'nice' person. And you know how he can't stand elves."

"Come on you are nothing like an elf, they are all glittering and shining with all their knowledge and I think they are very presumptuous."

"I'm still half of them remember." She said pouting.

"Rodiriel! How long will it take before I come to you and push you inside?"

She flinched. That wasn't her father. No good. No good at all.

"Ok bye" she dropped giving Fram a small kiss on the cheek before leaving

"See ya" he said looking at her enter the mountain. When he couldn't see her he risked a look up to the watch and saw Rodiriel's father looking at him in disapproval. At least Fram could say that Kili disliked him. As for Thorin he already disappeared in the mountain.

"What did I told you about going outside of the realm!" said Thorin bursting and catching Rodiriel's arm strongly as he was scared she could escape.

"Do not go further those gates, you will stay safe and harmless" she mimicked getting rid of his grip. She was as tall as male dwarves which made her nearly as tall as women and still had the strength of dwarves – but of course male dwarves still remained stronger than she did- that allowed her to look Thorin into his eyes thing he hated more than her elfish part. "And stay unseen." She added aware of her uncle's fear of the people knowing about her existence.

"Shut it, don't play with my nerves. I forbidden you to go to Dale and lake town and more importantly Mirkwood, I warned you with the danger and still you disobeyed. Do I have to lock you in a cage so you can stay still?" Thorin yelled now not caring about his surroundings.

"Oh Uncle you already did lock me into my room until further notice"

"So you do agree that you are nothing more than a wild spoiled brat who will never suit anyone and will never find its place in Erebor?" snapped the king.

"Fair enough Uncle I will never be allowed to have your love but never will I acknowledge you as family as you never did and never will."

"Rodiriel! Is this a way of talking to your uncle, your king moreover?" this time it was Kili who finally climbed down the watch hearing only the last sentence.

"Not mine dad yours." She replied fiercely, turning her back to Thorin and ran to her chambers.

"Uncle what did you said to her? If you said anything about her elfish part as you like to say I do not approve that and will be on her side this time"

Thorin raised an elbow in disbelief. She was the mischief-maker and the king was being scolded by his own nephew.

"I only said the truth. Go talk to her and make her do as she's told for once." Thorin replied coldly.

"Right Uncle I'll try."

"Don't try, do it."

"Rodiriel can I come in?" Kili said knocking to his daughter's door. As no response was heard he took the right to enter. Her room was, well, a mess really, books and maps and wooden weapons –made for training- were all over the floor, the tables were covered with papers and highly valuable books coming from Thorin's personal library, her bed was the only thing that wasn't invisible under all kind of things and yet the sheets and covers hung on one of the corners. The wall in front of the entrance was opened by two big windows with balconies offering a beautiful view of Mirkwood. No such room was found in the mountain this one was originally built for guests –not friend guests- who weren't used of living undergrounds. Rodiriel was standing on one of the balcony staring at the forest, she didn't hear her father and he surprised her when he talked.

"Rodiriel, why were you outside of Erebor, again?" Kili said gently.

"Dad! Well…We already had this conversation. It feels like we're turning in circles here"

"You're the one who is not listening to your old Uncle" he smirked.

"Yes, and you know father that I tried to explain my reasons of going outside but he doesn't want to hear me he's too stubborn."

"And yet as your father I still don't understand what the reasons are" the dwarf added losing his small smile.

"Well father look at this" Rodiriel pointed the forest. "It's all beautiful and shining with the sunset it would be a shame for me not to try to discover it, having my own adventure."

"But as I saw just now, stop me if I'm wrong but I think there is something, or someone else isn't it?"

Rodiriel blushed at those words she knew she shouldn't have kissed Fram even if it was a small one.

"I hope you are not doing any mistake little fox" he told her rubbing her hair.

"Well I have to tell you something Dad, that's quite the reason why we were running, at first then it turned into a game when we finally escaped them."

"What are you talking about?" said Kili rather worried

"Well,Fram and I were in Mirkwood. Please listen the entire story before saying anything. And a blond elf came! Can you belive that! He started to talk to us and the thing is, I think he knew me, well at least he knew my name... Anyway as we started to have a very good conversation he tough me how to make thh water move on command! He said some elvish words I repeated them and that's it! But the thing is when the water moved it wasn't on my control and it destroyed a hunter's mansion... That's why we were running..." she finally said with a smile on here face.

_Legolas..._ Kili thought. " Please little fox don't play with magic so easily moreover when it's elvish magic I don't think uncle Thorin will approve this" he said even if he knew that it was already too late.

Later that night, Thorin, Balin, Kili and Fili were having dinner in one of the bigs dinning rooms -as for Rodiriel she did " not want to see the ugly face of Thorin neither I want to hear his degrading words"- The dwarves were talking about what happened during the afternoon and Kili could not restrain himself talking about what his daughter is able to do, only because he fears that if his uncle discovers by himself consequenceses could be really bad for Rodiriel.

\- "I learned something earlier" Kili started.

All raised their head from their plates rather curious it was something rare that Kili said a word during dinner ever since Tauriel died.

"Legolas tough magic to Rodiriel." at those words Fili strangled by swallowing badly his bite.

"Wh...what did you just say?" he saidd coughing and surprised.

"She can control water and I assume that is not the only thing she can do but well she's a semi-elf that is logical after all..."

"No it is not, brother " said Fili " Don't you remember? Whan you told us Tauriel was going to have your child we told you that if the magic of the baby and the mother were different one was going to die... Well that happened so she must have told you lies."

"That's not quite the exact way of seeing it Fili" interrupted Balin – while Thorin was listening all the conversation without a word but rather interrsted- " Rodiriel when was a baby was able to learn both magics and having both magic that was what killed her mother, but apperently she learned elvish magic and now I don't think she'll be able to learn something else..."

"There is no way I can let her live between those walls any longer" Thorin annonced.

Everyone stopped at his words.

"I realised it this afternoon while she was running carefree with this human, I thought it would be a good thing for her to go to Dale and live a hman life but if what you say is true then she must go to the elvs and never come here again..."

"What stupid thing are you saying uncle?!" Kili shouted " You hate her so much you prefer to give her to your worst ennemy rather than keep her here?"

"Kili as your king and uncle I'd like you to calm down right now!"

"No I won't! I raised her and took my responsibilities like you wanted me to do! I've loved her since the moment she was born! And I made a promise to always protect her at any cost... You can't take her awy from me!" Kili screamed striking strongly the table with his fist.

" I SAID ENOUGH!" Thorin ordorned " I am the king of this kingdom and if I say my little niece will go to the elvs is because I have reasons to! You are right they are my worst ennemies but business is not going so well, an alliance could be bennefic for us all. I do not have any heir neither have Fili but a mariage between Rodiriel and Thranduil's son can be done."

"You crazy man..." Kili started.

"Tomorow, Thranduil is coming to arrange an affair with us and I will take the occasion to talk to him about this. You don't have a word to say and I'm sending you to he dungeon for a while for unsubodination and treachery agains the king and the kingdom. And do not think this is a bad fate for you because you know what is the real fate of those accused of treachery." As the king said this guards were already taking Kili of his seat, the younger dwarf did not fight because he was scared his uncle could order and because the fate his own family imposed him left him without any will and strenght left him.

"You have no rights" murmured Kili

"I have the only right"

Here you this is the new chapter! I am so terribly sorry for not posting anything sooner... I moved town and started college and was surprised by the ton of work I have to do at least to pass the class...

Anyway I am really sorry again but I hope you like this part it is really dark but this is were the fic is going to but all the way I think. If you liked to leave me ideas for the next chapter ( exept of telling me not to take that long^^) it would be a pleasure for me to read your reviews or private messages.

May your reading good, with pleasure and smile.

Sincerely yours,

Deathcute.


	3. On the path to a new life

**Chapter 2:**

The sun was rising behing the forest wich colors became like gold and red. Rodiriel loved that color it reminded her of her hair, her mother's. Kili had described Tauriel so many times to his daughter as bedtime stories, Rodiriel would believe she really saw her. But never she did and never she ever would.

This particular morning Rodiriel remembered was one of the greatest she was on th side of her father holding his hand in a castle, uncle Thorin in front of her and uncle Fili, well no uncle Fili wasn't here. Bain son of Bard was welcomming them at his table to discuss things but she couldn't remember what. All she knew, is that she saw him for the first time. A young boy with dark hair and black eyes. So dark it reminded her of the mines she saw ones from above. He never let go his look off of her. And that was...disturbing.

That was the first time she met Fram, they were both from royal blood (when you didn't listen to Thorin obviously) and only child they had the occasion to see. Bain and Thorin became really good associates and Fram came with his dad during big meetings. They became friends.

And friendship turned into love.

"What are you doing here Rodiriel?"

She jumped in surprise.

"Oh it's you uncle Fili, I was scared uncle Thorin could find me..."

She was on the watch, that very watch she saw her father the very last time.

"I thought I would have the chance to say goodbye to father before leaving. I did not not even have the whole story from him..."

The night before Thorin annonced her that she was to marry an elf she never meet and that she would take the power of the elvs completely as " she was meant to" and so live forever with him until darkness take them. She did not want that. She was scared and desperate. She couldn't talk to her father and she thought he abandonned her, and never would she be able to see Fram again. But she had to follow the orders and could not run away as Thorin reinforced the guard and no one could leave or enter during the departure of the semi-elf. That was her new name and eventhow it was true it bothered her to be called like that. Semi. Like she was not complete, just half real.

"Am I coming back one day uncle?"

"I am sorry little fox but lie to you was never something I could do, and you will come back here only if the king change his mind."

"And never will I be able to see him again." she murmured.

Fili did hear her and thought she meant Kili. But Fram filled her mind and everytime she thought about her dad she could only feel anger and sadness that he wasn't with her at that very moment, Thorin told her that he had to rush to Ered luin to finalise some affair and with all those feelings and that messed up situation she forgot that Kili never got involved in any of Thorin's business.

"It's time to go" Fili said.

"Right." Rodiriel let a tear run down her cheek, she promised was the last.

At the stone gate guards and horses were gathered and Rodiriel finally recognized the blond hair and the bid wooden crownof her new king and _father-in-law,_ that didn't sound right. On his side was Thorin arms crossed on his chest no expression was on his face. But the fact that he put on his brightest armour meant that Rodiriel's departure was something really important. She was too dressed for the occasion, she put on the dress Thranduil gave her as a gift of welcome the day before , it was long with a train behind her. Green was it's major color but you could see veils under the principal cloth that were orange, it covered her shoulders and the sleeves were long and ended with little diamond sewn on the edge. She had pulled her hair back and atached them in a little braid retained by a green hair ring made out of emerald, something she found in her room but could recall from where she had it.

"I do believe our lady is ready to go."

"And I thinnk you are believing right, king of mirkwood."

"_Ochtatyaro! _Come! And bring your future princess a horse!" Thranduil called to one of his personnal guards. "I hope you know how to ride a horse my lady?"

"Yes I learned how to ride when I was younger."

The night before Thranduil was even more polite with her, as if he was scared she could ran away, and he told her many compliments and she received many gifts, but never he talked about his son or his kingdom, it was her that was important and nothing else like the last chance for him.

They left she did not drop a word to Thorin and merely said a farewell to Fili, and not did she mentionned her dad. Thranduil made sure she was surronded by four guards, something like that could only come from Thorin. She was in a so desperate condition she could not even think to run away.

As the only sight that remained was the back of the king of Mirkwood's guards, the dwarves left. Except for two.

"Uncle, why did you do that? What kind of decision is that?" Fili asked turning away from where Rodiriel left.

"I had to."

"But why? Kili is more than desparate and Rodiriel did not even bother to say anything I never saw her like that? It is insane.."

"And still I had to do that! Don't you understand? Her safety..."

"Her safety has nothing to do with that you locked her between those walls like she was some king of treasure. You disliked her enough to send her to your old ennemy and use her at yout advantage to complete an alliance!"

"Fili! It was for the better! I prefer knowing her in those woods protected by the elves, raised by the elves, they will make her strong, they will teach her how to use magic for medicine and defense they will make her discover her true self and by that she will grow independent, she will grow a fighter! I all great king under the montain that I am cannot give it to her. I was tough with her all those years because I did not want_that_ to happen again. I was scared Fili, scared by all the things that could happen to her, by all the things she would never do because we are dwarves and I could see the looks on other dwarves' faces I could say that she could not stay in here any longer she was not safe neither inside nor outside the walls of Erebor. I sent her away to Thranduil and I made him do the promise to look after her and to protect her only because I love her Fili!"

"And what kind of promis did you do? Thranduil has to protect her because if not, the contract will not be fulfilled and you will take down the alliance? You crazy dwarf, for now on I will only acknowledge you as my king but nothing more."

Fili left his uncle on those words not giving a last look nor letting his uncle the chance to respond.

And not seeing the tear that ran down his cheek.

"But still she's my niece and I love her." Thorin said eyes lost in the direction Rodiriel took.

Hi everyone!

Ther it is a new chapter. So I already know what you may think:

"what? Last time she made us wait so long and now she is just giving us that short short little chapter?"

I know, Iknow it is short but I think I prefer this way because it is easier for me since I don't have a lot of time so I though shorter chapter but shorter waiting for you is maybe a little better?

Maybe not let me know

Anyway i'd like to know what do you think of Thorin I really do not know how to place him in the story has he to be all dark and bad as in the beginning of the fic or do I let him be more like at the end of the chapter? Let me know!

May your reading good, with pleasure and smile.

Sincerely yours,

Deathcute.


End file.
